This trial is designed to determine whether the vertical HIV transmission rate can be reduced by continuous oral ZDV administration to HIV infected pregnant women between 14-34 weeks gestation, also giving an intrapartum intravenous dose and oral ZDV administration to their newborn infants from birth to 6 weeks of age.